Some things can't be explained
by Lilyfromthewoods
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are having rough nights worrying about each others safety.
1. Chapter 1: Sleep

**I'm editing and revising my story for the time being. I haven't been writing much because of School making things a little difficult. Thank you to those who have reviewed mine and gave me comments. It was helpful. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikasa:**

I wake up with tears streaming down my face. I dreamt about Eren gliding through the air and then when I least expected it A titan grabbed him and slowly pulling him apart in a tortuous way and shoved his parts into his mouth. I tried my hardest not to scream and wake everyone up._ Stupid girl! Get a hold of yourself!_ I know yelling at myself won't help but it makes me feel better. Every Titan scares me. I'm also not the helpless girl laying on the floor anymore waiting for a hero either. I am strong and I know that. I search my mind for ways to go to sleep but the only one that sticks out and make me feel better is Eren, safe in my arms out of harms way. But I know I can't do that, he won't let me. Every time I mention to him about keeping him safe he throws a fit and makes me feel...empty. I slowly wonder what he's dreaming about, probably killing all the titans. I sighed_ that's all he thinks about._ Or is he lying awake in his bed think about me too?

**Eren:**

My blades slice through another titan's neck causing it to topple over. _That's right DIE you filthy scum._ I see another titan running towards me like an idiot It's hands to the side and breaking the surrounding buildings. It is about a ten meter tall one. I smile,_ another titan to kill_. I shoot out my hooks from the 3DMG towards the titan. For some reason the titan stops looks at me and smiles even broader than normal. I realize It has Mikasa in it's hands and is about to pull her apart. "No! Mikasa!" I scream. I try to go faster but I am to late. The last look she gives me is a _I'm sorry, I tried_ Look that made him scream louder. "Die!" His blades glide through its neck. "Eren?" I hear a voice pulling me out of my nightmare. "Armin?" I say with a little relief that it was just a dream. "You were screaming you woke up half of the boys. I looked at them they were all staring at me with worried faces well most. Jean was smiling as if he had won something. "So Eren finally cracks, oh wait he already had." He said offensively. "I'm sorry, I just had A nightmare. You can go to sleep now." Ignoring Jean's comment. Every one mumbled in agreement and I slowly closed my eyes preparing for something worse.

**Mikasa:**

I walked toward the mess hall as tired as ever. As soon as I dreamt again it was another nightmare sooner or later I decided It was better for me to stay awake. While I was walking I didn't show that I was tired I stood tall and walked into the room with pride. Jean slowly glanced in my direction like he always does. I'm flattered but I really don't like him in that sort of way. I'm aware of his feelings towards me. I learned on the third day of training Jean was staring at me awestruck. Eren walked over and told me that he had been making comments of how beautiful I was in the Men's Barracks. He had deep frown on his face because I know he disapproves of him looking at me admiringly. I'm not surprised. They have been enemies since the first day. I glanced at the table that Armin, Eren, and I usually sit and find that Eren is napping with his head on the table. I walk towards the table glancing at Armin quizzically. "Rough night." he said as I sit next to the napping version of Eren. I look at Eren surprised._ Him too?_ "What happened?" I asked. "Well," Armin said taking a bite out of his bread. "He had terrible nightmares. He screamed things like NO and DIE and." Armin stopped for a second as If considering to say something. "Mostly he yelled out your name, wait more like screamed it. And sometimes when he woke up he said something to the effect that he couldn't save you. Sometimes He would say that he tried." he mumbled as if he was forbidden to say that. I looked down at Eren's peaceful face. _What are you dreaming about now?_ I wondered.

**Eren:**

When I finally woke up. But only with the help of relentless shaking. Mikasa was looking down at me and had her hand on my back. "What." I glared shrugging off her hand. Mikasa said nothing she just looked at me eyes wide. Everyone was looking at him some had wider eyes than Mikasa. "What." He asked clearly confused. After a few minutes everyone turned back around and started talking. "What?" I asked. Mikasa finally answered him. "You screamed again. Just when I thought you were at peace you screamed.' She mumbled. I saw right through her like always, realizing that she was also really tired. "Mikasa?" I asked. "Yes?" she questioned. "I think you need some sleep."I patted the table table where I requested her head laid. "What….No!" she declined. "You will need it." I looked at her beggingly. I don't know why I cared that much about her well-being but she finally gave in and laid her head on the table. "Wake me up for training!" she mumbled until she finally fell into a deep sleep. I looked down at her face the breeze in the room made her raven hair shift around in the breeze. I felt my face grow hot. I turned away wondering what this feeling was. I didn't want to look at Mikasa anymore for the fear that my face would light on fire. Yet I wanted to take a quick glance at her face. And so I did it lasted longer.

**Armin:**

I watched as my best friend looked at the sleeping mikasa did this come from. I thought somehow I liked the thought of Eren and Mikasa together but I was sure I had not noticed it before. Maybe they were secretly together. _Wow, now look at me I'm pairing my two best friends I should be ashamed_. I turned away. "Eren?" I asked shakily. Eren quickly snapped out of it and looked me red faced. "Umm, ya." he almost whispered. "What are you doing? Mikasa would scold you." Eren turned "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Glances

Mikasa:

When I woke up the sun was going down and everyone had left the mess hall. "Eren, you….you….."she didn't know what to say. She was also alone. But not for long in about an hour or so it would be full of trainees ready to get dinner after a long hard day. I walked briskly towards the exit. _Now i'm in trouble. I missed a day. _I opened the door and a cool breeze rushed past my face. I kept a composed look but with everyone staring at me as I walked by I was about to lose it. Finally I came up to Eren. He first looked at me apologetically. I suddenly turned angry. "You didn't wake me up!" yelled at him "You needed rest!" he fired back. "I needed training." I said walking away. he grabbed me by the arm. "Sorry." he apologized as I shook his hand off. "I have to leave for training anyways." He topped off angrily. As Eren sprinted away. Shadis came up to me. "Just because you think your the best, well erm, you are, but you can't just miss training!" He shouted "Sorry, sir-" "Ten laps! Now!" She sighed so that she wouldn't get anymore. "I dont want you to pull that again or you will be kicked of." He said almost painfully. She knew that he wouldn't do that, it was just to scare her. _I know how important I am_. "Okay. Sir." She said sprinting away to do her laps.

Eren:

He was upset that Mikasa yelled at him but he felt bad for not waking her when she asked. _She looked so peaceful though, and beautiful. _He knew that Armin was some-what aware of his stolen glances at Mikasa. Why did he do that? he asked himself while taking a bite of bread. Where was she anyways. Did I get her I trouble? Now he felt worse. Armin sat quietly at the other side of the table reading a book. Until he said something quietly. "Do like Mikasa?" That caught Eren off Guard. "No! no, what no!" He said a little bit to loud. He was mostly trying to assure himself that he didn't like her. Jean seemed to hear the whole convestation and Eren saw that he was angry. "He set the conversation up to get on your nerves." Said Marco. Jean slowly became at ease and turned around. I silently gave Marco a thank you. I didn't want to get in a fight with Jean today.

Armin:

I buried myself in my book again ashamed. I was wrong and Eren is probably embarrassed or mad at me. _Where is Mikasa? Did she have to run laps? Why didn't I wake her? _All these questions flooded through my head causing me to mindlessly read pages and before I knew it I was 10 pages ahead. _Dang it! _I heard footsteps from behind me. Eren's face brightened a bit but then turned back to normal so that it wasn't noticeable. _Must be Mikasa. _I was right.

Mikasa:

The laps were tiring but I still had energy left. Armin had his nose in a book like he always does but he looked sort-off distraut this time, Eren had a ghost of what used to be a blush (she knew Eren well enough to figure it out). "Did Shadis talk to you?" he asked in a apologetic tone. "Yes," I said in a calm voice so I wouldn't worry him. "What did he say." his face was ashen. "To run laps." "That's it." he asked. "Yes." I lied, I didn't want him to feel bad. My attitude today totally shifted. "You're lying!" he said after a couple of moments. "..." "What did he say!" he yelled but not to loudly. "If I missed one more day than I would be 'kicked off'." He grew quiet he had ashamed look on his face. "This is all my fault!" He scolded himself. "No it is-" "Yes, and you know it, why do you always try and protect me!" I pulled my face down to see my feet, feeling empty, again. For a while there was no words. "No, no I'm sorry for yelling at you." He apologized. I noticed him trying to look into my eyes through my hair. I blushed because doing that he was just inches away. Suddenly, he realized and moved into the position he was at before. I sighed quietly, so it couldn't be heard.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Sorry, my week so far has been super busy. I have some things down but my chapter is super short I promise next time it will be longer!**

* * *

**Jean: **

I watched Mikasa and Eren just like I he did every day made sure they didn't do anything behind my back. I had to only hope that they were only friends. I knew something else was going on and I had to stop it. _But How? _I pondered that thought for a second. _Maybe I could ask her out? _That was the only option, for me.

**Mikasa:**

Eren has recently been avoiding me. Whenever I walk into his direction he turns around and briskly walks the opposite way. I was really angry at him. Armin hasn't said anything either he keeps himself out of conversation and is... well different around both Eren and I. I turn the a corner following Eren so that I can talk to him for the first time in days when a hand grabbed my arm. I shrieked and planned for an attack but when I looked at my 'attacker' I realized that It was a he and that he was Jean. I looked at him "Mikasa, can I ask you something?"

**Eren:**

I was walking to the mess hall for lunch when I heard a shriek, but it was not any shriek, that was a noise that I was familiar with. It was Mikasa's. I turned around, she wouldn't have made that noise if she was in danger. "Mikasa?" I murmered quietly. I heard voices. One was Mikasa's and the other one almost made me choke on my own saliva, It was Jean. I glanced across the corner "-day going?" Jean asked. "Why does that concern you?" Mikasa muttered. "Well, I want to ask you something." "I need to go, umm, my friends-" "Will you go out with me!" He interrupted. I felt hot with anger, _how dare he go there_. "Sorry, Jean your nice but I," _why was she hesitating she should know her answer. _"I can't." She finished. "You want somebody else don't you!" He yelled. _How dare he yell at her! _"No, th-" "Is it Eren!" I felt my self blush but I don't know if it was anger anymore. "I, I need to go." She started walking away towards my direction. I was to frozen to move. And she suddenly bumped into me. "Wha..what are you doing here." she stuttered. "Uhh, I heard a shriek so I came to check it out." Then she asked me the question I didn't want her to ask. "Why have you been Ignoring me.


	4. Chapter 4:Some things can't be explained

**Sorry Guys, I was expecting to write a big chapter but this came out. Plus my weekend has been super busy. I went camping and during that trip I wrote as much as I could. There will be a chapter 5. So enjoy!**

* * *

Armin:

Where are they? I waited sitting at the table. Did they get punished and have to run laps? I walked out the mess hall already. Jean passed him and looked red with anger. What is his problem? He search out on field where you usually go when you run laps but the only people out there was Sasha and Connie making out. Eww, when did that happen? I turned around to give them some privacy. "Bleh." I muttered out loud. I decided I would try somewhere else.

Eren:

No matter how many times I said that it was just my focused on killing all of the titans she still didn't buy it. If I told her It was because I felt a little nervous and light-headed around her what would she think? That I like her? I laugh at the thought of it. Mikasa and I, ha. "I know you're hiding something? Just tell me, we can sort it out." sympathetically she said. "I don't nee-" "Hey! Eren, Mikasa! You just missed the weirdest thing!" Armin interrupted running towards us. Mikasa gave me one last accusing look. "What?" I asked trying to shake from under Mikasa's hard stare. "I saw Sasha and Connie making out in the field." Armin said. "On accident, of course. I was embarrassing at the time." My jaw dropped wide open. I knew they were friends but no that close of friends. A gasp escaped Mikasa, "She made the move. I didn't think she would do it." "What you knew!" Armin breathed. She nodded heartily. We started walking towards the Mess hall and my stomach grumbled. I'm more hungry than I thought.

Mikasa:

I could still see the look of relief in Eren's eyes. When we made it to the mess hall Sasha was sitting next to connie who where in there normal positions, but she could see through that cover. Sasha adored her, but she also knew her secret. Sasha smiled and put two thumbs up. I gave her a casual smile and sprinted to catch up with Eren and Armin who were getting food. When we sat at the table Eren only talked to Armin. But when he did say a word to me his cheeks would lightly turn pink. _Was it something I said? _I can't take it anymore. "What?!" I half yelled. Everyone turned from their food to look at this rare outburst, especially from Mikasa, who usually looks so composed. "Why do you keep rejecting me!" Eren looked alarmed. He mumbled something. "I may love you." Armin eyes widened. My face turned a crimson color I quickly covered it up with my scarf. _This is what you've been waiting for._ Nobody, not even jean heard what Eren said so they turned back to their food and start eating again. I was to frozen to move, but the words I said next flowed out like a river. "I love you too." His face was already bright red from what he said, but then it was even brighter of a blush. He turned to face me. "I promise, I will never ignore you again." He breathed leaning into me. All I could do is shut my eyes and then his lips eventually met mine.


	5. Chapter 5: After

**Sorry it wasn't long I was in a rush and I have finals to work on writing this weekend. I really busy. I promise I won't be nearly as busy during the summer.**

* * *

One week later, during the battle of Trost.

Armin:

How am I going to tell her? Tears poured down my face not willing to stop. "Where is your team?" Connie asked. I was to shocked to answer. "Armin! Where is your team." I suddenly remembered every detail in a rush causing me to yell.** "**I know you see this area, it is obvious that he is the soul suvivor of his team." Ymir said scowling at the air. "You don't know that!" Ymir turned around to face Connie. I covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear anymore. E-eren died because of me. That thought stayed in my head until I heard Connie again. "Armin! Can you move? Is anything broken." _Only my sanity. _I stood up without answering Connie. "Meet you at HQ." I pulled the trigger out on my swords and launched forward trying to cover up the hurt that was inside. I didn't completely realize it until now, Eren is never coming back. On that note I slamed into a wall. _Dang it! _When I landed onto the ground I saw Franz dead with Hanna trying to perform CPR on him. "Hanna? I think he's…." I didn't finish it Tears started to well up into my eyes. "I'm trying CPR on him and he is not waking up, C'mon Franz!" she said between gasps. "Please, just stop. I can't take it anyymore." Tears now threatining spill over my cheeks. I saw Connie and left them on the ground. I landed on the rooftop and sat down not wanting to move any more.

Mikasa:

I wanted to see Eren after this long hard day. I lurched forward. Landing on the Rooftop we were supossed to meet. I looked around, but Eren was no where to be seen "Where is Eren?" I asked Armin who was gravely staring at his feet. I became worried. "Armin?" "Thomas," All of the names became muffled as realization hit me "And Eren Jeager died valaintly in battle." _What! No this can't be happenning. He is not dead._ I suddenly felt a drop of water on my hand. I looked at Armin who was crying. I felt sorry for him, he knew Eren longer than I did, but I loved Eren. "It is not your fault Armin." He Just turned his head away. I stand up pumped with adrenaline. I walked over to the ledge. Without thought I said. "I'm going to try to make it HQ." "How?" Someone asked from within the crowd "I'm Strong, stronger than all of you." Somebody gasped at me mentioning this. "You, you are cowards." "But what if you die?" "Than I'll lose but if I win Than I'll Live, So fight! You can't win if you don't fight!" I turned around. _I'm going to slay every freakin' titan. _I shot forward using lots of gas to kill as many titans as possible. I heard a putter from behind me. I dropped like a rock willing to the ground, Debris making the landing unpleasent. I then felt a wave depression. _What is the point of living any more? _I was greeted by thumps that were a titan's. _You were my only family, and my-my love. Why did you have to leave? _The Titan was now visible from my point of view. Images of Eren flooded me, then I remembered what he said all those years ago, 'Fight, If you don't fight you will lose, but if you fight you will win!' _If I die I won't be able to remember you! Eren would want me to live and here I am throwing my life away. Sorry Eren, I will never give up again, ever! _The Titan lowered its self to pick me up. _Come at me, I'll slice you open! _I pointed my broken piece of my sword at It preparing to strike, when a loud growl and A titan being smashed by its own kind. I was too surprised to say anything. _Did that Titan just save my life? _Armin swooped down grabbing me by the waist and dropping me on the nearby roof where connie was waiting. My eyes were still wide from that expirience. "What happened?" Connie asked. I didn't say a word.


End file.
